Ultima: 100 Themes
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: In this collection of drabbles, the Society undergoes many adventures from making friends, fighting villains, or just bumming around the Safe House. Current theme: Introduction
1. Introduction

This is just something I felt like doing. A collection of short drabbles each focusing on a different theme. Here, I am mostly just focusing on the Society heroes for these Drabbles. And maybe I'll do one specifically on the Organization villains. But well see. I'm just having some fun with these and I hope you have fun reading. So let's begin.

* * *

><p><strong>1.)<strong> **Introduction**

(Everyone in the Safe House was going about their normal business when Merlin poofed into the room with another new arrival. Everyone crowded the wizard wanting to meet this new addition to their Society. Samurai Jack walked up to the wizard.)

Jack: Merlin. You found another?

Merlin: Yes, indeed I have. All alone in the open of all places.

Jack: And what is his name?

Merlin: I think I should let him talk. Apparently, he's heard a lot of stories about our Society, and he wants to introduce himself first hand. Well, go on now child.

(Stepping up from behind Merlin was a young boy with spiked yellow hair, a red striped shirt, and black pants. Right next to him was a stuffed tiger who he was holding on to.)

Calvin: Wow. This is it? I thought the Society was gonna be like hundreds of giant muscular marines toting heavy machine guns and shouting out loud curse words every .5 seconds. (groan) The entertainment industry is really inaccurate these days.

(Calvin cleared his throat and began to speak up.)

Calvin: Greetings one and everyone! I am Calvin the Great! That's what everyone calls me back in my old world! But you can just call me Calvin.

(The room was silent as Calvin tried to think of other things to say.)

Calvin: Uh, what else? Um, well. . . .I'm seven-years old, but that doesn't mean I'm not tough! I've done things your minds can't even comprehend!

(Calvin quickly tried to think of something to impress the crowd.)

Calvin: So I hear you've got a whole bunch of scientists in your group. Well, lucky for you, I happen to be a gifted inventor! I've gone back in time, communicated with aliens, and even saved the Earth on numerous occasions. Of course there was nothing I could do to stop my world from getting destroyed, but I'm not one to give up so easily! My parents are missing, and I'm. . .all alone.

(Calvin then felt a nudge to his shoulder.)

Calvin: Huh? Oh, right. This here is my best friend, Hobbes. He is a ferocious man-eating tiger. Don't worry, he won't attack any of you. Unless I will it!

(Many of the girls let out sweet "aww's" while most of the boys just chuckled at the fact that the kid had an imaginary friend.)

Calvin: And one more thing, I can easily defend myself against whatever those Organization jerks have in store for me! So if you need a hero, you know where to find me! Those guys won't know what hit 'em! Okay, I'm done.

(Calvin took his stuffed tiger and walked away into the rest of the house.)

Jack: The poor kid. He must be very lonely.

Merlin: Well, we have received some good news. Calvin's parents have miraculously survived and are also on their way here. I'm sure the boy will be very excited.

Jack: Any other survivors from his world?

Merlin: Oh, just a few. By name I could count Susie Derkins, Mrs. Wormwood, Rosalyn, Moe, and a couple others.

Jack: Well, that's good to know. Calvin needs all the comforting he can get. Witnessing the destruction of his own world must have been really traumatizing for him.

* * *

><p>Calvin: It was the coolest thing I ever saw! This one guy was all BANG, BANG, BANG! And then BAZHOOOM! And finally this huge explosion went off and went like VROOOOOOM! Whew. That was so amazing.<p>

(Calvin lied down in his bed, while his tiger, Hobbes, alive and living was sitting at a desk writing in a journal.)

Hobbes: I'm glad you're having fun.

Calvin: Aw, don't be a sissy. We'll totally give those guys what for. Now that everyone knows who I am, the Society is on its way to victory.

(Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. When Calvin opened it, Mac and his imaginary friend, Bloo were in front.)

Mac: Hi. I'm Mac. And this is my imaginary friend, Bloo. We saw you walking down the hall with your imaginary friend.

Calvin: Hobbes isn't imaginary! And. . .who and what are you? Some kind of blob?

Bloo: Not just SOME kind of blob. I am the ULTIMATE IMAGINARY FRIEND! Blooregard Q. Kazoo at your service.

Calvin: Hmm. I didn't see you when I was introducing myself. Why don't you come inside and I'll introduce again?

Mac: Sure. I'd like to get to know you Calvin, especially since you're new here.

Hobbes: Trust me, once you do know him better, you'll wish you never met at all.

(Mac and Bloo walked into Calvin and Hobbes' room as they talked and became fast friends.)

* * *

><p>And that's my first theme down. One down, ninety-nine to go.<p>

And by the way, for those of you who are wondering why Mac and Bloo can see Hobbes and the others can't, just remember that they live in a world where imaginary friends are real. So it would make sense that they would see Hobbes moving about.

Alright, see ya next time.


	2. Young Love

**2.) Young Love**

(It was almost as though Cupid's massive A-Bomb hit the Safe House, because everyone is practically falling in love, boyfriends and girlfriends from different universes. But there are a few who are acting a little different than lately.)

Tootie: Oh, TIIIIIIMMY! WHERE ARE YOU LOVER BOY?

(The boy Tootie was searching for, Timmy Turner was currently hiding under a large table in fear of being spotted.)

Timmy: Ugh. This is the worst! Why did they pick today of all days to have a couples night?

Chowder: I dunno. I usually just come for the food.

(Timmy looked right next to him and saw Chowder sitting right next to him under the table.)

Timmy: Chowder? What are you doing here?

Chowder: Same as you. Hiding from my inevitable doom.

Panini: CHOWDER!

(From outside, another stalker, Panini was searching the entire room for her "boyfriend".)

Panini: It's no use running boyfriend. You and I have a connection!

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

(Chowder and Timmy crawled away to another table to avoid being spotted by Tootie and Panini.)

Chowder: Phew. I thought for sure they found us that time.

Timmy: Love stinks. Doesn't it.

(Suddenly, the table was lifted up high in the air. Timmy and Chowder screamed in horror as their obsessed stalkers found them.)

Tootie: THERE YOU ARE! HAHAHAHA!

Panini: Oh, Chowder! They're playing our song.

Timmy and Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

(Timmy and Chowder ran screaming as Tootie and Panini gave chase. While running, they zip right past Isabella who was about to walk right up to Phineas.)

Isabella: This will finally be my chance. I'll ask Phineas to dance with me, and we'll fall in love and live happily ever after. That will be the best night of my life!

(Isabella walked right behind Phineas ready to ask the question. But something in her gut stopped her.)

Isabella: But what if he says no? I've waited forever for this special chance, what if I blow it?

(Isabella then lied down feeling depressed.)

Isabella: Oh, who am I kidding? He's probably just going to shrug it off like all those other times I've asked him. (sigh) What is even the point?

(Isabella walked away sadly with Phineas completely unaware that she was there.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Tootie and Panini are still searching all around the Safe House for their "boyfriends". But there was no sign of them.)<p>

Tootie: TIMMY! WHERE DID YOU GO?

Panini: Forget it. They're obviously avoiding us.

Tootie: Aw. We lost them again. WHY DON'T THEY LIKE US?

Panini: I don't know. But (sniff) maybe we're too good for them.

Tootie: Not my Timmy! NOOO!

(Tootie and Panini ran crying with their hearts broken. A door opened a tad showing Timmy and Chowder coming out.)

Timmy: Are they gone?

Chowder: I think so.

Timmy: Aw man. Now I have guilt.

Chowder: Ewww! Me too! It's sticking to me like one of those sticky Honey Buns covered in May Pole Syrup and drizzled with delicious Blurpleberry Sauce!

(Chowder immediately starts licking himself but starts coughing and spitting with disgust.)

Chowder: GAH! GUILT TASTES TERRIBLE! IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF THE THINGS I MENTIONED!

Timmy: Chowder. Looks like we're in a situation. What are we going to do about this?

Belle: Is something wrong boys?

(The Disney Princess, Belle walks over to the boys dressed in her beautiful ball gown.)

Chowder: You bet there is something wrong! Me and Timmy are covered in this disgusting invisible stuff that doesn't at all taste like buns!

Timmy: What Chowder means is that there were these two girls who are in love with us and wanted to dance with us. Except they are horribly obsessed. Me and Chowder have been trying to avoid them all day. And now their feelings are hurt and we don't know what to do.

(Belle giggled as she bent down to the boys eye level.)

Belle: Now listen boys. What I'm about to tell you might not make a lot of sense to you. But maybe you should give those girls a chance just this once.

Chowder: But. . .but. . .she'll smother me!

Belle: I'm not asking you to like them. But maybe if you did only a few nice things with them every once in a while, then maybe they would give you more time to yourselves. This is a special day for them after all.

Timmy: Y'know. Maybe you're right. I'll swallow my pride and (gulp) ask Tootie. . .to dance with me.

Chowder: NO TIMMY! NOOOO! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Timmy: Chowder. Please. I have to try.

(Chowder tried to hold back his tears when he saw how brave Timmy was acting.)

Chowder: If you're going down, then I'm going down with ya!

Timmy: You're a good friend Chowder. A good friend.

Chowder: Thanks.

(Belle giggled as Timmy and Chowder walked back to the dancing room.)

* * *

><p>(In the room, Panini and Tootie were sitting by themselves feeling depressed. Right then, Timmy and Chowder finally show up in front of them.)<p>

Tootie: Timmy?

Panini: Chowder?

Timmy: Tootie. Would you. . .oh, hang on a second.

(Timmy ran right over to a trash can and immediately threw up. Then he went back to Tootie.)

Timmy: Dance with me?

Tootie: EEEEE! YES! YES I WILL! I LOVE YOU TIMMY!

(Tootie giggled as she dragged Timmy with her over to the dance floor and started twirling him around. Chowder got nervous as Panini walked up to him.)

Panini: Are you gonna ask me to dance with you? Hmm?

Chowder: AUGH! I CAN'T DO IT! ABORT MISSION! ABORT! AUGH!

(Chowder ran as fast as he could. However, Panini caught up with him and grabbed him before he could make it out the door. Chowder was forced to admit defeat as he danced with Panini.)

Panini: I love you so much, boyfriend.

Chowder: I'M NOT. . .I mean, I. . .like you too, Panini.

(Panini was extremely happy when Chowder said he "liked" her. As a few seconds, both Chowder and Timmy began to ease up and accept what was happening. As they danced, Isabella was still sitting by her lonesome.)

Isabella: (sigh) Maybe I should just call it a night.

(Isabella was about to walk right out the door when she heard a voice behind him.)

Phineas: Isabella?

(The little girl stopped when she saw Phineas actually talking to her.)

Isabella: Yeah?

Phineas: Would you like to dance?

Isabella: You. . .you really mean it?

Phineas: Sure. Me and Ferb have been working really hard on building that force field upgrade for the Safe House, and we could use a little break. So how 'bout it?

(Isabella could barely contain herself. Phineas was actually asking her to dance.)

Isabella: OH My GOSH! YES! YES I. . .I mean, sure. Whatever.

(Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand as they ran off into the dance floor. As the three groups of kids danced, Belle was watching them happy. This night was definitely one not to forget.)


	3. Light

**3.) Light**

(The Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy lay helpless on the ground as other Society heroes try to come to their aid. The Keyblade master, Sora confronts the enemy from the Teen Titans universe whose hands are shining very brightly.)

Dr. Light: Fools! You cannot possibly hope to defeat me!

Sora: We can always try!

Dr. Light: A bit overconfident, aren't we? You might be able to crush darkness with the power of light. But I am the true master! With the power of light, you and I are of equal power! But not for long!

(Dr. Light ran right into a dark chapel prompting Sora to run inside. Once he arrived, Dr. Light's body was hooked up to a large generator. His hands were covered in over-sized gauntlets surging with blinding energy.)

Dr. Light: While some other villains tend to use darkness as their main weapon, I have harnessed the power of light to be use for my own nefarious purpose. My light is specifically used for evil, and with the assistance of my new generator, my light is ten times more powerful than yours!

Sora: We'll see about that!

(Sora pointed his Keyblade at Dr. Light and cast a firaga spell at the villain. But suddenly, the generator released a powerful flash that dispersed the fire and nearly blinded Sora.)

Sora: What?

(Then from his gauntlets, Dr. Light fired a massive light beam at Sora knocking him across the chapel.)

Dr. Light: HAHAHAHAHA! At long last, I have discovered your Achilles heel! Your Society relies on the light to save them. They think that because light is good and conquers darkness, it gives them hope.

(Sora stood back up and lunged at Dr. Light with the Keyblade in hand. But a massive orb of light shot out and hit him head on knocking him away again.)

Dr. Light: Now that I have mastered the secret to using the light, I tend to exploit it every way I can!

(Another light laser shot out from his gauntlets blasting Sora against the wall.)

Dr. Light: Starting with taking away all of your light and controlling it to my advantage! Once they see that the Organization controls both light and darkness, there will be no hope for any of you! No hope! No light!

(Dr. Light's gauntlets began to shine once again in an impossibly bright light.)

Dr. Light: And no chance!

(The gauntlets fired at Sora's body again engulfing him in a blinding explosion. As the flash cleared, Sora was lying on the ground weak but still alive. The Keyblade wielder struggled to stand up.)

Sora: You're wrong. The light's power isn't determined by how it is used! Or by how it is controlled! It is determined by the strength of another persons heart! Your light may be powerful, but it is powered by your greed and obsession to be stronger than everyone else. In short, it's not even truly light. You may be called Dr. Light, but your heart reeks of darkness.

(Dr. Light scoffed before firing another flashing laser at Sora sending him flying right out of the chapel.)

Dr. Light: Call it whatever you like. But know that as long as I have my own light, no one else can ever touch me!

Twilight Sparkle: Think again!

(The ponies of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity come running into the chapel.)

Dr. Light: Oh, please! That Keyblade wielder didn't have a chance! Do you ponies honestly believe you can beat me all by yourselves?

Rarity: We are not by ourselves!

Twilight Sparkle: That's right! NOW!

(From both sides of the chapel, two swarms of fairies come flying in. The fairies of Pixie Hollow lead by Tinker Bell and the fairies of Ferngully led by Crysta fly in circles around the generator behind Dr. Light and begin to lift it into the air.)

Dr. Light: What? NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT!

(As the generator was lifted into the air, Dr. Light, who was hooked up to said generator was lifted up with it.)

Dr. Light: Help! Someone get me down!

Rainbow Dash: Alright! But only because you asked!

(Rainbow flew up to Dr. Light and cut the cords that attach the villain to the generator causing him to fall flat onto the ground. The fairies stopped spinning around the generator making it fall and smash into pieces.)

Pinkie Pie: YAY! We won! We won!

Dr. Light: Not so fast! I might not have the power of the generator anymore, but my suit has more than enough juice! This fight will be over in a second!

Twilight Sparkle: You're right about that. It will be over soon.

(Right then, the Elements of Harmony surrounded the six ponies engulfing them in a heavenly glow. Dr. Light instantly became pale-faced as soon as he saw that giant rainbow about to fall right on top of him.)

Dr. Light: Oh, cr-

(As soon as the rainbow hit, Dr. Light as sent flying right out of the chapel and into the night. The light faded as the Elements of Harmony and the ponies descended to the ground. Sora, who had just recovered saw the ponies celebrating their victory along with the fairies in their team effort.)

Sora: Phew. I thought they would never make it.

(As Sora walked away from the battlefield, a thought came to his mind.)

Sora: I wonder how Riku is doing right now?


	4. Dark

**4.) Dark**

(Five miles away from the citadel where Dr. Light was at, Riku along with the Teen Titan, Raven were perched on top of a large mountain overlooking a medieval castle.)

Raven: There. The Dark Dragon has got to be in that castle.

Riku: Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with your friends?

Raven: Hey. You need some help with this. It might be a trap.

Riku: Only one way to find out.

(Riku slid down the hill and snuck inside the citadel while Raven silently hovered with him. As they came inside, everything was pitch black. The two could barely see a thing.)

Riku: Hang on. I can't walk around like this.

(Riku pulled out his Keyblade and cast a dark flame on the tip lighting the room. But as the flame showed up, they were surrounded by a group shadows.)

Raven: SHADE DEMONS!

Riku: He's here alright!

(Riku instantly dove into the swarm and sliced the shadows with his Keyblade. Though it looked like he wasn't even touching them, the dark flame still on the tip of the Keyblade caused the shade demons to screech in pain. Raven was about to jump in, but found herself surrounded.)

Raven: Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!

(Instantly, a force field of black magic expanded from her body blasting the shade demons away. As soon as Riku made a vertical slash on the last one, the two heroes heard laughing coming from inside.)

Riku: Come on out Dark Dragon! You can't hide from us any longer!

(A spiral of black flames appeared from the ground displaying a massive figure inside. As soon as the monster spread its wings, the flames dissipated and the form of the massive black dragon towered over Riku and Raven.)

Dark Dragon: Children. You are way over your heads if you think you can defeat me.

Raven: You're the one who is over your head. The time for running from us is over.

Dark Dragon: Indeed it is. You two have been hunting me for quite sometime, it is starting to become a nuisance. I should destroy you now while I'm still far ahead in my grand scheme!

Riku: It's not going to be that simple.

Dark Dragon: I beg to differ.

(The two kids got into their stances waiting for the dragon to make a move. Without warning, the Dark Dragon heaved a massive black fire ball onto Raven forcing her to put up a barrier. Riku ran up to the dragon prepared to sliced his head off with the Keyblade, but the dragons tail slammed into him and pushed him against a wall.)

Riku: Okay, this IS going to be difficult.

(Riku's Keyblade let loose a volley of dark firaga balls all impacting on the Dark Dragon. The massive monster turned his attention away from Raven and focused on Riku instead.)

Dark Dragon: You annoying little pest! Perhaps I should just finish you off instead!

(But while the Dark Dragons back was turned for a second, Raven's telepathic powers grabbed a hold of the Dark Dragons leg causing him to trip.)

Raven: Not so fast. You should always watch you back.

(The Dark Dragon roared angrily as he heaved his massive body into the air and tried to ram Raven into the ground. While they were going at it, Riku stood back up and brought his Keyblade back out.)

Riku: Great job Raven. Now we end this.

(But before Riku had the chance to strike, a burst of energy hit his backside causing him to fall over in pain.)

Raven: RIKU!

(The Dark Dragon saw his chance and unleashed a stream of dark fire onto Raven. Fortunately, she put the barrier up, but the force of the fire caused her to crash to the ground. As she stood up, the Dark Dragon was joined by his assistant, the one who attacked Riku, Chang.)

Chang: Your friend is no longer of service to you.

Raven: I can take you both myself!

Dark Dragon: I don't think so girl. Sooner or later you'll have to tend to your partner. He doesn't have much time you know.

Raven: What? What do you mean. . .

(Riku watched as Chang and the Dark Dragon surrounded Raven before his eyes shut and everything became black.)

* * *

><p>Riku: What? Where am I?<p>

(Riku looked around his surroundings only to find nothingness all around him. He was floating within the empty void of a dark abyss.)

Riku: Okay. I've gotten out of these kind of things before. This won't be too hard.

?: Forget it boy. You are not getting away from me that easily.

(Riku tensed up as he easily recognized that voice. He turned around and saw his old arch nemesis floating right behind him.)

Riku: ANSEM! What is all of this?

Ansem: Oh, what? Two old friends can't meet again after a long time of separation?

Riku: We are not friends! And you won't force me to the dark side!

Ansem: HAHAHAHAHA! Is that what you think this is about?

(Riku looked confused. Usually when he was confronted by Xehanort's Heartless, he would usually try to convince him to join him. But what could he possibly want?)

Riku: If it's not me you want, then what is it?

Ansem: Freedom. That is all I ask. After you and your friends trapped me a while ago, I have been searching for a way out. And now at last, I have found it. And once I get out, I will exact my vengeance on you and your friends.

Riku: Sorry. But all exits are blocked.

Ansem: Not all exits. Why do you think you're here?

(It was then that Riku gasped in shock when he realized what Ansem was planning.)

Riku: You are trying to turn me to the dark side!

Ansem: Only temporarily. Just a few mere seconds is all it takes.

Riku: Forget it! If the only way out is through my heart, then I'll never do as you say!

Ansem: There is a problem with that boy. The thing is. . .you don't have a choice.

(Riku was suddenly forced to hold still as a dark fog surrounded his body.)

Riku: NO! LET ME GO!

Ansem: Relax boy this will only take a minute.

(Just then, a bright light suddenly flashed destroying the fog and forcing Ansem to back away.)

Ansem: What? N-NOOO!

(Riku blanked out as the light shone so bright, he was forced to close his eyes.)

* * *

><p>(Riku jumped up wide awake as he suddenly found himself on a gurney in the Safe House's medical wing.)<p>

Riku: What? It was all a dream?

Raven: Not quite.

(Raven along with Riku's friend, Sora entered the room.)

Riku: Sora? Raven? What happened?

Raven: It was all a trap. Chang and the Dark Dragon were targeting you for something, but I'm not sure what. When I noticed you were in trouble, I had to get you out of there.

Riku: And what happened to them?

Raven: They got away while I was rescuing you. We'll get them another time.

Sora: What were they even planning? It seems so strange.

Riku: Ansem.

Sora: What?

Riku: It was Ansem. He's looking for a way out of the dark abyss, and the only way is through my heart. If I use my dark powers at all, he'll be free.

Sora: Riku, relax. We've faced Ansem before. We can beat him again if he does come back out.

Riku: I don't know. I lost, and I had to be rescued. Ansem really did almost have me.

Sora: Hmm. Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I had to be rescued by ponies and fairies. No kidding.

(Sora and Riku laughed while Raven left to rejoin with her friends. But she still can't stop thinking about what Riku said about Ansem. What if he does get out? I mean, that won't be anytime soon. Right?)

* * *

><p>Eh. We'll see.<p> 


End file.
